


A Long Engagement

by yoshiky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batman! Dick, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: “我不想令你觉得受到操控，让你留在布拉德海文对我们双方来说都是一个更明智的决定。但这阻止不了我想念你，我甚至梦见你。”布鲁斯平静地承认，“我以为距离会对我们的关系造成无法弥补的裂痕，但你却回到我身边，帮助我，支持我，每一次。甚至到了最后，比起愧疚我更多感到的是欣喜。”他抿了一次嘴唇，像是在犹豫应该用怎样的措辞才能表达清楚自己的意思。“你猜不到我有多么需要你，迪克。”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 四年前写的旧文了，我自己还挺满意的一篇Brucedick。

“你知道那在短时间内是不可能实现的。夜翼。”

“就不能配合我一下吗？除了哥谭，你难道没有想去的地方？别告诉我蝙蝠主机里没存着你的休假计划。” 

“……”

“Come on，是80天周游世界，还是使用新研发的飞行器探索地外星系？”迪克窃笑：“别以为我不知道你书房里有一整套星际迷航的珍藏版影碟。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。

迪克嘿嘿地笑起来，他知道蝙蝠侠一定在面具下皱起了眉，思索到底哪个环节出错露出了蛛丝马迹。

空气中充斥着尴尬的寂静，青年做了个鬼脸，意识到自己可能玩笑开得有些过头了。

“好吧，好吧。当我没问。”为了不破坏难得的舒适气氛，迪克率先投降：“别和蝙蝠侠探讨不切实际的幻想，了解了。”

“蝠翼的性能还达不到外太空航行的标准，”蝙蝠侠提醒道，“另外，那套影碟是阿尔弗雷德的收藏。”

阿尔弗雷德可没有在书房里看影碟看到在长椅上睡着！迪克忍住争辩的冲动，那次碰巧遇见的“风景”已经成为他珍藏在心底的美好回忆之一，他不介意在此做出小小的退让。

“well，你已经给蝠翼增添了两门离子炮、偏转防御系统、反重力系统，”他扳着手指，“等到它拥有自己的曲速引擎的时候，我的登舰申请能得到批准吗，舰长？”

这一次，他得到蝙蝠侠简短的轻笑作为回应。

接下去的沉默也变得自然而令人舒适了。

其实迪克自己也有点惊讶，他们怎么就讨论到这个话题上来了。

当晚在旧城区，他与蝙蝠侠配合无间，迫使黑面具和他的同党在抵抗近3个小时未果后缴械投降。曾经的活力双雄留在房顶上看着高登警官将人质安全释放，和以前每一次一样。然后就在这时，日出了，整个哥谭一瞬间沐浴在晨光中。

迪克这时才记起它沉睡的时候是如此的美丽。

而蝙蝠侠什么也没说，他们沉默地站在那里看了很长一段时间。终于迪克忍不住问他，如果有一天哥谭不再有犯罪，他有什么打算。

搞不好他真的会建立一个探索地外星系的舰队，这个求知欲与控制欲足以相提并论的男人或许还会直接无视绿灯军团的宇宙星体编制系统，把他发现的第一个恒星命名为蝙蝠星一号之类的。想到这里，青年又自顾自地傻笑起来，以至于完全没发现停留在自己脸上的视线。

“如果确实有这样的计划，你愿意和我一起去吗？” 蝙蝠侠突然打破沉默。

“嗯？当然——”迪克眨了眨眼，这才意识到自己听到了什么。“……等等，你说什么？”

“如果有一天哥谭不再需要犯罪打击者，”蝙蝠侠转向远处的地平线，面具的遮盖令人无法看到他的眼睛。“你会和我一起到其他地方看看吗？” 

迪克怔怔地看向自己的导师兼搭档，有些艰难地消化这句话的含义。

这是一个……约会邀请？他被自己的想法吓了一跳。然而，蝙蝠侠看上去完全不像在开玩笑的样子。青年咽了咽口水，最后只能挤出三个字：“噢。……去哪？”

“我计划第一步先去游览天堂岛。多娜或许跟你描述过那里的景色，但百闻不如一见。”蝙蝠侠面不改色地接道，似乎他们正讨论的是再平常不过案子。“当然，如果你更热衷于奇异生物，我可以让John载我们去火星。那里的生物种群多样性已经达到一个令人震惊的地步。另一方面，火星城的位置和科技先进程度足以作为我们前往其他星系的中转站。”

也许是因为对方使用了“我们”作为主语，也许是因为对方介于蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯韦恩之间的、严谨却不缺乏温度的嗓音，迪克的脸在冷风中莫名奇妙地发烫。“哇哦。这是个很不错的计划。”

迪克忍不住去想象和布鲁斯一同游览那些新奇之地的情景，无论目的地是哪里，单是这个想法都令人无比兴奋。他们上一次两人一起离开哥谭似乎已经是一个世纪以前了：在迪克还是罗宾的时候，他们去过恐龙岛，游览过很多迪克都叫不出名字的奇怪行星，甚至还去过未来世界。迪克都快要忘了那些肆无忌惮的日子了。同样，他们也已经很长一段时间没像这样交谈——无关罪犯，无关案件，沐浴在哥谭的晨光里，聊着与蝙蝠和工作完全不着边际的话题。对此，青年不免感到有一点小小的自豪：他确信，对蝙蝠侠直言不讳，并且能令对方敞开心扉的人，在整个银河系当中一只手就能数得出来。迪克很荣幸自己是其中之一。事实上，只要对方一句话，他随时可以赶到蝙蝠侠身边，正如同对方的身边也永远会留着他的位置，无论是现在，还是未知的将来。

这个男人，在那一天走上马戏团的舞台，沉默地走到迪克身边；他专横地闯入他的生命，给予迪克从没期望过的一切：一个依靠，新的名字、正确的道路以及，无私的爱。然而，这么多年的信赖、争执、原谅，他们之间那些强烈的情感共鸣令他难以分辨——布鲁斯到底是怎么看待自己的？是并肩作战的队友？文件上签署的被收养对象？或者，像迪克一样，因为负伤得到蝙蝠侠不经意的一个扶持而心跳加速；因为对方一个发自内心的赞许和温柔的笑容而感到大脑缺氧。

迪克没有告诉任何人，他对蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯.韦恩，他名义上的养父，他的导师、挚友、跟随了将近十七年的搭档——他对这个人的感情，早已超越单纯的尊敬和仰慕了。他想保护他，使他远离伤痛与孤独；他想将世界上所有美好的事物都展现给他，让他被温暖和欢笑包围。

迪克爱他，他可以为这个男人付出一切。

他不知道对方是否已经察觉，只是拒绝挑明这一点。如果事实如此，那布鲁斯掩饰得很好。

我能把这当成一个约会邀请吗——他怎么可能问得出口。约会？和蝙蝠侠？迪克苦笑，这两个词根本不应该出现在同一个句子里。当然，布鲁斯.韦恩绝对不缺少与各式各样的名媛千金交往的经验。但迪克清楚，那些烛光晚餐大部份以达成任务为目的，剩余的则是用来掩人耳目。所以，或许这也只是一次单纯的科学考察？为了填补蝙蝠主机里关于联盟成员信息的还未确认空白？他不敢冒险去确认，唯恐任何的失误，会打碎好不容易建立起来的一切。

他绝不能为自己小小的私心，破坏他们之间平等的、甚至可以说是亲密的信赖关系——那是迪克曾经梦寐以求，并最终凭借努力从蝙蝠侠那里赢得的珍宝，比任何荣耀都更令他满足。

“只要你开口，我随时奉陪。”他补充。

“相信那将会是一趟愉快的旅行。”布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠说。他面对晨光中的哥谭，那一刻，他的表情变得有些模糊不清。“但我希望你明白，哥谭不会停止需要蝙蝠侠。这个城市是疯狂的源头，是犯罪的摇篮。我必须尽我所能维护它的安全，而这一个事业，一旦开始就不会停止。”

所以我无法向你保证什么时候才能赴约。迪克在心里替对方补充。有些苦涩，又是那么理所当然。说起来有些疯狂，迪克曾经对这个充斥着黑影与罪恶的城市产生过连他自己都感到惊讶的嫉妒——它不必付出任何东西，就能得到蝙蝠侠所有关注。蝙蝠侠可以为了拯救哥谭踏入万劫不复之地，他可以为这个城市流血牺牲，直到最后一刻。执着到不可理喻——但这也是迪克爱上这个男人的原因之一。

他只希望到那个时候可以陪伴在他左右。

“这不是你一个人的事业，布鲁斯。无论何时我都愿意搭把手，哥谭也是我的故乡。”迪克用手肘撞了一下对方的手臂，挤出一个笑容，“想甩开我可不是件容易的事。”

但布鲁斯没有笑。他打开面罩上的目镜，转身面向迪克，目光牢牢锁住迪克的眼睛。那双眼中的炽热与坚定令青年呼吸一滞。也正是这一瞬间，迪克突然意识到有这么一种可能，也许对方早已读懂了自己，也许，他们是心意相通的。

“我不想令你觉得受到操控，让你留在布拉德海文对我们双方来说都是一个更明智的决定。但这阻止不了我想念你，我甚至梦见你。”他平静地承认，“我以为距离会对我们的关系造成无法弥补的裂痕，但你却回到我身边，帮助我，支持我，每一次。甚至到了最后，比起愧疚我更多感到的是欣喜。”

他抿了一次嘴唇，像是在犹豫应该用怎样的措辞才能表达清楚自己的意思。“你猜不到我有多么需要你，迪克。”

我希望你留在我身边。

不必布鲁斯说出口，迪克立刻读出了他的言外之意。似乎生来就有解读蝙蝠侠的特殊能力，并常为此沾沾自喜。因为即便是提米，也用了很长一段时间才学会如何从蝙蝠侠嘴唇的细微改变来推测对方的态度。但这一次，突如其来的真相超出他的承受能力。

迪克怔怔地看着蝙蝠侠，说不出一句话。他像一个得知仰慕已久的对象也暗恋着自己的傻逼高中生，心脏喧闹得几乎要蹦出胸腔。可布鲁斯呢？他并不像迪克一样善于表达自己的感情，但多年的相处令迪克很快觉察到处于狼狈的状态的并非只有自己一个人——布鲁斯面罩下方坚毅的下颚收紧了，嘴唇抿成一条线。他僵硬地站在那里，似乎在焦急地等待判决。

哦，见鬼。即便如此他看上去还是这么英俊。迪克深吸一口气，他必须在布鲁斯反悔之前做出决定。

“我可以吻你吗？”话音未落迪克便感觉到脸上烧了起来。但他一点也不觉得后悔，天知道他等这一刻有多久了。

这句话仿佛是解除时间静止的咒语，让四周的一切生动起来。布鲁斯脸上的紧绷退去了，他凝视着迪克，眼里闪烁着欣喜与清晨的柔光，整个人宛若从油画中走出的神祗。这样的景象太动人，迪克忍不住伸手，触碰那张熟悉的脸。

蝙蝠侠一言不发，抓住迪克的手腕拉近他们之间的距离。迪克迎上去，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

 

关于对方曾经梦见过他这个令人晕眩的秘密，迪克可以稍后再和布鲁斯好好讨论。


	2. The Oracle

完成昨夜的数据整理工作，芭芭拉关闭了电脑。就在这时，窗外轻微的敲击声吸引了她的注意。

转身向窗户望去，一个蓝黑相间的身影和那熟悉的笑容闯入了她的视野。“额，嗨，芭布丝。”

“早上好，前神奇小子。”她说，犹豫要不要打开窗户把这个看上去快要冻僵的大男孩和冬日凌晨的冷气一块放进来。“我猜现在已经超过了睡前故事的时间，你来这儿做什么？”

“只想找个人聊聊。”看见红发女子略微不悦的表情，夜翼一半道歉一半恳求：“拜托？”

叹了一口气，红发女子上前打开窗户，将人请进屋。她知道今早的补眠计划又要泡汤了。

“好吧。不过我可不保证能解决你的蝙蝠难题。等等，嘿！站住，我给你拿条毛巾！”

 

***

 

芭芭拉端着热咖啡从厨房里出来的时候，青年正在客厅的沙发上做着单手倒立。房间里的暖气很足，他很快从刚进屋时被冻得直打抖的，可气又好笑的状态中恢复过来，轻易地撑起身体，灵敏地跳到另一张沙发靠背上。

无论是作为飞翔的格雷森登台演出，或者作为蝙蝠侠的搭档守护哥谭，一切都起始于最简单的平衡动作。芭芭拉看对方练习过千百遍——在她还戴着蝙蝠女孩的面罩和披风，用绳索在哥谭的夜里滑翔的时候。其实她很早就发现了，黄金男孩常常会在紧张和焦虑的时候不自觉地做这些练习。他自己也许都没意识到，这些杂技动作，总能让他平静下来。

不过，他似乎忘了这里是谁的地盘。

“迪、克、格、雷、森。立刻从我的沙发上下来。”她放下托盘，交叉双手对青年道：“如果你还想跟我谈谈到底发生了什么事的话，时间有限。”

“有一段时间没来哥谭，顺道过来看看。”夜翼从沙发上跳下，毫不客气地拿起杯子喝了一口，叹道：“噢，爱死你了芭布斯。”

是啊，爱死我——的咖啡了，芭芭拉翻了个白眼，她可不吃对方这一套。继续用审视的眼光观察青年，她开始用排除法推测这小子今天又犯了什么事：又带着提米偷偷顺走蝙蝠飞机和武器了？不，如果是那样阿尔弗雷德会首先通知她搜寻蝠翼的地点；受伤？他看起来不像是被揍过的样子；案件？饶了她吧；和布鲁斯吵架——八成是这个。昨晚巡逻的时候两人确实有些奇怪，迪克也没像往常那样留在蝙蝠洞而是直接离开了。考虑到他们争执的理由千变万化无奇不有，谁知道他们这次又搞出什么花样来。

“我说，别再那样盯着我了。大老远就能听到你的脑子轰轰运转的响声。”青年叹了一口气。“确实遇到了些‘难题’。”

“哥谭居然还有蝙蝠侠和他那一整个洞穴的高科技玩意儿解决不了的事？”芭芭拉忍不住打了个哈欠，前几天提米那小子也来找她咨询“感情问题”。为此她感到有些愤愤不平——虽然负责掌管蝙蝠家成员间信息资源分配，但她可不是青少年心理问题咨询师。“等哪天蝙蝠侠跟你好上了再来找我吧。”

“噗——咳咳、咳咳咳……”

“真的？”芭芭拉挑眉。虽然对此有所准备，但她还真没料到事情进展得如此迅速：“他跟你说了？‘L’打头的那个词？哇哦。”

“咳咳、你什么时候……咳咳、我是说，你知道我们……？”迪克的脸涨得通红，看来给咖啡呛得不清。

“别像看见鬼一样。还需要我解释吗？上次布鲁斯受重伤，你像疯了般飙车冲去莱斯利的诊所，差点把我和阿尔弗雷德都吓出心脏病。还有上上次下水道爆炸，失去你的联络后布鲁斯几乎把整个哥谭掀了个底朝天，”芭芭拉耸耸肩，“你真该看看他当时的神情。有点地球常识的人都能感受到你们之间的不寻常。”

“……”迪克脸上混合着难以置信和一点点难为情，过了好一会才接过芭芭拉递去的纸巾：“所以阿尔弗雷德……还有提米也……？”

不然你以为提米那小子为什么这么早熟？还不是因为成天受到不良影响，虽然始作俑者毫无自觉，芭芭拉腹诽。“Well，所以他真的说了？”

“……不，并没有。”

芭芭拉挑起眉。

“我们夜巡之后在楼顶上看日出，然后…”青年支吾道，“…我吻了他，而他没拒绝我。嘿！别摆出那种表情！我自己也觉得这很荒谬，但它确实发生了。而且重点是已经过去了半个月，我们一同出席韦恩集团的宴会，入夜之后照常巡逻，我时不时到哥谭帮忙。一切还是和原来一样没有任何改变。”

“不是挺好的吗？你一直不喜欢他把你拷在身边。”

“那不一样！我几乎没能跟他说上话，他似乎在故意回避我，回避之前发生的事。”

“你找他谈过了？”芭芭拉问。

“见蝙蝠侠比见美国总统还难你又不是不懂。”迪克咕哝。在女子投过来的严厉视线下，他只能投降：“我尝试过。好几次。在巡逻结束后、甚至去了他的办公室，但每次话到嘴边就是问不出口。我没办法……芭布丝，如果他只是被当时的气氛迷惑没有拒绝我、如果那个吻只不过是一个错误，我怕我们很可能连搭档都做不成。”

“一直拖延下去又能改变什么？你难道没有考虑过也许有相反的结果？”

青年转开了视线。

芭芭拉叹气，她早就该知道他的固执在某种程度上与他的导师不相上下。按下轮椅扶手一侧的开关，她正色道：“布鲁斯，你还在线吗？”

“什么？——”迪克茫然抬头，看着芭芭拉轮椅一侧弹出的显示屏。

“……我还在。”

“芭布丝！什么时候——”青年看上去既震惊又羞愤，一直处于心事重重的状态，他完全没有察觉到芭芭拉——神谕在谈话途中拨通了蝙蝠洞的通讯线路。他瞥了屏幕的人一眼，然后怒视红发女子。

芭芭拉几乎为此感到愧疚，不过她说服自己这是必要的。“不算太久，我认为你们有必要好好谈谈。”

“好吧，好吧！”青年肩膀垂了下去，他有些别扭地看向屏幕。

“抱歉竟然以这种方式和你再见面，布鲁斯。那天之后我们再也没有机会单独讨论过，我理解那是你给我时间好好思考。但是我想知道……”他轻吸一口气，继续道：“你对我——对我们之间的感情到底是什么态度？”

“我想我的行动足以说明了，迪克。”布鲁斯说，声音因为通讯器有些失真。

“工作之外我们交谈的次数甚至不超过3次，这就是你的表达方式？”

“联盟经历了一段困难时期，我相信你很清楚。”布鲁斯平板地解释，没等迪克回答，他接着问：“你之前说去了我的办公室？”

“……情人节那天带我带了花去到你办公室。当时你不在，你的秘书——金头发的那位，让我把花放到休息室里，我才有机会看到那间房子里成千上万来自哥谭名流女性赠送的玫瑰。”

“温蒂没有告诉我这件事。”屏幕那头的布鲁斯皱眉。

“是我让她不要跟你提起的。”迪克说，“布鲁斯，我知道你花花公子的形象是必要的掩护，我只是觉得有些沮丧，因为她们至少保护你的秘密身份，而我的存在只会给你增添不必要的花边新闻。”他看上去真的因此很受伤。“你知道吗，这两天我甚至开始怀疑自己是不是吸入了黑面具的致幻剂，而那晚上的一切都只是我的想象，又或许，因为你犹豫了想要反悔——”

“不是你想的那样！”布鲁斯打断，意识到自己有些过于激动，他向后靠回椅子放低嗓音：“我绝没有想要反悔，迪克。抱歉让你造成了不必要的误解。而且……我给你寄过歌剧门票，但你没有出席。”

“你没有寄过！我没有收到任何……等等，难道是是一个米色的、印有剧院地址的的信封？”

“上面印着地址和时间。”

“我，我还以为那是广告。”迪克睁大了眼，“就……直接丢进垃圾箱了。”

一旁的芭芭拉忍不住翻了个白眼。

“……”

“……”

“等一下……”迪克像是突然意识到了什么，脸上的茫然转变为震惊：“难道说那天，你在歌剧院外等了一晚上？！”

芭芭拉干脆用手扶住了额头。布鲁斯没有回答，但答案已经非常明显。上周四布鲁斯临时改变了日程表，推辞掉当晚的慈善晚宴后独自外出，直到深夜才返回庄园。她当时还以为他拜访受害者收集证据未果才搞的那副狼狈的样子，联络时候还好心安慰了他几句。现在看来更像是火上浇油。

“……我很抱歉。”迪克小声道歉，有些不敢直视屏幕，“真的很抱歉，布鲁斯。我应该用更成熟的方式对待我们之间关系，而不是无缘无故朝你发脾气。”

“这并不完全是你的错。”布鲁斯答道，“我……也有失误的地方。和我所有交往过的对象不一样，你……是与众不同的。我疏忽了这一点。”

从芭芭拉的角度，她能看到身边青年的耳朵因为这句话变得通红。那一刻青年像是放下了沉重的负担，笑容重新回到他明亮的眼睛里。他鼓起勇气：“well，作为补偿，我们再去看一次？”

他的喜悦立刻感染了屏幕另一头的男人，布鲁斯的面容在荧光的照射下格外柔和，他点头：“我很乐意。”

“好的好的。详细时间你们可以慢慢再聊。”芭芭拉打断霸占她睡眠时间造成她头痛症状加重的两名“嫌犯”，毫不保留地表达出自己的逐客的态度：“我现在真的需要我的床和枕头。”

她向蝙蝠侠道了声晚安，关闭了屏幕，然后把霸占他沙发的人赶到门口。没让对方再爬窗回去已经是她最大的宽容了。

“芭布丝——”

“别急着谢我，前神奇小子。等到你真正搞掂他之后也不迟。还有——”芭芭拉露出一个狡黠的笑容，“见到罗伊时告诉他他欠我10美元，晚安。”


	3. The Fastest Boy Alive

联系人：@Wally West

Wally：老兄，你在哪？

Dick：Bludhaven，新案子。怎么了？

Wally：我觉得你很有必要到瞭望塔来一下。

Wally：现在。

Dick：？？

Dick：我走不开。叫R过去行吗？

Dick：沃利？

Wally：星火向蝙蝠提出了决斗。

Dick：啥？？？！！！！

Wally：塔马兰星的习俗里相爱的伴侣必须至少每天一次肢体接触她得知蝙蝠和你那啥后却将近一个月没和你见面后坚持认为这侵犯了你作为配偶的权利

Wally：你是她在地球上最要好的朋友，迪克。

Dick：我马上就到。


	4. The Princess, Her Wagoner, Her Knight and The Bat

罗伊发誓他最近没有任何不良记录：没在执勤时偷懒或者和妹子们调情(为了躲避发狂的异星植物一把扑住扎塔娜的那次真不是他有意的)；按时交了作战讨论报告(踩着最后期限)；昨天向联盟借的飞行器也完好无损的归还了——好吧，至少外表看上去是完好无损的。他绞尽脑汁也想不出到底是什么原因，让自己在报告之后被蝙蝠侠单独留下来“喝茶”。 

替受伤后行动不便的奥利参加联盟涉“外”任务，罗伊本应直接返回星城。他真不该搭了顺风车就在任务结束后到瞭望塔来，罗伊懊恼地想。看着联盟成员接二连三离开，去享受充满喧嚣的庆功宴，不少人还向他投来同情的眼神。 

片刻之后，偌大的会议室里只剩下他和那只令人毛骨悚然的大蝙蝠了。 

太棒了。罗伊在心里划着十字。但愿迪克那混账能记得给他收尸。 

“我看了你的作战报告，”蝙蝠侠说，“非法制造和贩卖外星武器地下团伙，所有12处据点全部清理完毕，销毁了所有生产线上的武器。”

红发青年点头。虽然之前已经有部分武器流入市场，但法外者成员们已经尽力追回了其中的九成。 

“干的不错。”

那当然。……嗯？ 等等刚才他是不是得到了一句……表扬？蝙蝠侠的。表扬。罗伊德第一个念头是自己的面部肌肉居然没让下巴掉在地上，第二个是妈的居然忘了开录音器。与此同时，这出乎意料的展开也唤起某些糟糕的回忆。罗伊戒备地瞪着蝙蝠侠，试图用视线烧穿对方的面罩，确认这不是斯雷德又一个低劣的玩笑。

“有什么问题？” 

“不……额，谢谢？”如果今天正义联盟的安保系统没出问题，那多半是罗伊还在做梦。

等他一觉醒来， 没有什么恶心的外星食人树和吓人的大蝙蝠， 莉安还睡在他的怀中，温暖的朝阳撒在她丝绸般的黑发上，罗伊忍不住去捏一捏女儿小巧的鼻尖，等待对方皱起的短短的眉头——

“还有一件事。”蝙蝠侠缺少起伏的嗓音冷酷地打断他的幻想。 好吧，该来的总会来的。 或许蝙蝠准备指责他在任务中因为走神而犯下的低级错误，揭露他容易被感情左右的性格弱点；又或者，蝙蝠侠搜查出他藏在安全屋里剩余的安非他命，来警告他离迪克以及其他小鸟远点儿——罗伊承认，他当年没能戒干净。药物一度重新成为他逃避梦魇的手段。

直到他有了莉安。他的小公主带着纯真无知的笑容，像穿破晨雾的一道阳光，令他的世界变得清晰起来。他发现自己不再需要在幻觉中追逐曾经，意识到自己的亲人和朋友们并未弃他而去。“活着”被赋予了不同的意义。而那些积满灰尘的药瓶变成了一道抹不去的丑陋伤疤，一个图腾，提醒他直面那段灰色时光。 

沉浸在自我剖析之中的罗伊过了好一会儿才发觉蝙蝠侠不寻常的沉默。倒不是说蝙蝠侠有多话唠（紧接而来的联想让他打了一个冷颤），只是这样的停顿极为少见：蝙蝠侠嘴唇抿成一条锋利的直线，看上去像是在斟酌这决定到底是否正确。他在犹豫。

不。 罗伊立刻否定了自己，无法想象“蝙蝠侠”和“犹豫”两个词联系在一起。

“有一件事，”蝙蝠侠再次开口，“你们——我指的是曾经的泰坦，会送他什么做为生日礼物？” 

罗伊愣住了至少3秒钟。然后才反应过来蝙蝠侠谈论的“他”指的是谁。那个罗伊还穿着红秋裤时就跟他一块胡闹的死党、永远的神奇小子、泰坦的领袖以及蝙蝠侠最信任的搭档：迪克.格雷森。 此时此刻，军火库正与代表着人类内心最恐惧的审判、仅仅用影子就能使犯罪组织陷入恐慌的黑暗骑士，探讨关于送什么生日礼物给搭档的问题。 罗伊难以描述当下的心情，他期盼着会有刺耳的闹钟，或者是冷水，任何东西能把自己从这个诡异的梦境中弄醒。但事情显然不如他所愿。

蝙蝠侠盯着他。

“额，送什么礼物……”他有点磕巴地重复，“Well，这得看情况而定。”

“我从来不擅长这些。”黑骑士平板地接道，“我曾给他寄去新研制的设备，为他设立信用基金，他根本不在意。” 如果不是穿着蝙蝠侠的披风，罗伊觉得他听上去可以算得上愤愤不平了，“他倒是向我提出购置安全屋，但那些原本就是韦恩名下的资产。”蝙蝠侠停顿了片刻，然后看向红发青年：“但他每次和你们一同庆祝时却很愉快。”

噢。

哇喔。 

其实，刚从沃利口中知晓那个“大新闻”（你可以想象一下沃利的夸张表情）的时候，罗伊甚至没觉得惊讶。难道以前没有人发现他们俩之间“有点什么”吗，他有点幸灾乐祸地哼哼，还是说大家都已经习以为常？不知从什么时候起，蝙蝠侠与夜翼即便只是沉默地站在一起，就已能给小队，甚至整个联盟带来莫名的舒适感和镇定作用。即使两人时常意见不合（亲身体会过一次你就能理解什么叫意见“不合”了），关键时刻总是能展示出昔日的活力双雄令人惊叹的默契配合。熟识他们的联盟成员，甚至年轻一辈都或多或少都能感受到两人之间不同寻常的张力。

罗伊并不了解两人经历过怎样的波折。他也没兴趣。他只希望一切保持原样：联盟的“大脑”依旧正常运转拯救世界；而罗伊依旧能在路过布鲁德海文时找到人陪他喝酒聊天。

如果有沃利的光速逃跑能力和所罗门的胆量，罗伊多半会尝试在夜翼被蝙蝠侠点名带走时吹口哨，可惜他两者都没有。不过，相信他总能找到机会的。

“其实我们没有特意准备什么。”罗伊耸耸肩，“披萨、啤酒、电玩、碳酸饮料、成吨的爆米花、相互拿对方的童年糗事开玩笑——你懂的，年轻人喜欢的玩意。”

蝙蝠侠皱眉。有那么一瞬罗伊几乎以为他要开口责难，毕竟所谓年轻人的休闲活动确实浪费精力又毫无价值。

但蝙蝠侠只是说：“我没时间陪他做这些。”

罗伊想说那当然你可是见鬼的蝙蝠啊侠蝙蝠侠怎么可能看电影喝碳酸饮料吃爆米花——但还是及时控制住了嘴巴。男人的语气听上去很坦诚，似乎真的在为自己的无能为力感到惋惜。 

罗伊渐渐能明确这次谈话并不是什么自我批评报告，而是一次更为私人的、无关联盟事务的闲聊。说白了就和奥利在巡逻结束后跟罗伊抱怨戴娜为了工作连他们的周年纪念日都忘了同一个性质。 而蝙蝠侠为没时间给搭档庆祝生日烦恼。红发青年耸耸肩。他觉得就算有人告诉他今天白火星人占领了美国全境他也能坦然接受了。 

“你可以送他一些…”罗伊犹豫片刻，接着说：“有特殊意义的东西。”

蝙蝠侠看向他。

“他是你的第一任罗宾，第一位搭档。或许——”青年一只手骚了骚短发，这种正经的气氛向来不是他所擅长的部分：“或许也是第一位真正理解你的……同伴，我猜？” 

前弓箭手瞥见对方的眼神因此闪烁了一下。 蝙蝠侠没有回答，但他若有所思的表情告诉罗伊，他是对的。

“不需要多昂贵，心意到了就行。你比我更了解迪克那家伙……”罗伊挤挤眼，“莉安用一只小鸟发卡收买他在她们学校的游园会上扮一整天的骑士。”

唔，他可没说谎。那天，女孩一脸公主范儿地向迪克提出请求，并应允会把最喜欢的发饰送给他作为答谢礼物。这换来黑发青年止不住的笑容，以及一个标准的骑士礼。看着女儿挽着迪克的手臂在其他女孩儿们羡煞的目光下走进游园会的广场，（只能假扮南瓜车车夫的）罗伊暗叹她将来定会出落成一位让男孩们为之神魂颠倒的大美人。

虽然这次回去，他得向莉安解释，布鲁德海文的骑士已经心有所属了。希望莉安别像某位来自塔马兰星的公主一样，提出“我的骑士的伴侣要由我把关”之类的要求。想到这里罗伊差点没控制住脸部肌肉笑出声来。他小心瞥了一眼沉思中的蝙蝠侠，而对方根本没注意到。

最终，蝙蝠侠放下撑在下颚的手，朝他点头，示意青年随时可以离开。看来大侦探已经掌握了想要的信息。

他如获大赦。连忙向无比亲切可爱的大门走去。

“罗伊。庆功宴在大堂举行。”

被点名的青年觉得自己背后的汗毛全都立了起来，他永远也搞不明白迪克是如何习惯于这些的。他挤出一个笑容：“多谢提醒。”

下次去布鲁德海文一定要狠狠地宰那个家伙一票。自觉折寿五年的罗伊在离开会议室之后咬牙切齿地想。另外，他真的等不及看迪克收到一个嗯，蝙蝠发卡(?)什么的作为生日礼物时的表情。

罗伊微笑着融入大堂庆祝的人群中，他从火星猎人手中接过一杯香槟，朝经过的鹰女做了一个鬼脸。还是这里跟适合他。

 

英雄们庆祝他们又一次成功从侵略者手中保护了地球，没人察觉到更大的危机正暗中逼近。


	5. Letters From A Close Friend

亲爱的迪克： 

很抱歉这么久才与你通信。

布鲁斯那件事后我曾试图联系你，不过阿尔弗雷德告诉我你疲于应付哥谭的各种紧急情况，甚至连休息的时间都没有（如果看到信时你还在蝙蝠洞里工作，请立刻放下手里的一切，回房间睡觉。别再让他操心了）。我想也许应该留给你一些时间和私人空间去应对那场灾难。它对我们所有人的影响都超出了想象，但我确信大家一定能挺过去，就像以前每一次。请停止责怪自己，没有人能改变已经发生的事，我们还可以争取更好的未来。我相信这也一定是布鲁斯希望的。

你一定觉得奇怪我为到现在什么还用纸笔给你写信，一个原因是我实在受够了冷冰冰的电脑屏幕和邮箱提示音，另一点，这令我想到钢骨受到未知病毒攻击，整个泰坦塔电力系统都瘫痪的那一次。你一定记得，我们只能使用手写的暗号才最终得以救出了遭到恶意电脑程序控制的大块头。

我想让你知道，我们都很担心你。

想给你一个拥抱，虽然我觉得你新制服上多出的装甲和勾爪一定很扎人。 

放心，背面没有任何暗号或者遇水显示的文字了。现在闭上眼睛，睡觉。 

爱你的，

D. T

 

***

 

亲爱的迪克：

很高兴能收到你回信！也很高兴听到你与达米安相处得不错，别挑眉，我知道你一向能顺利解决那群孩子们。

我这两天在考虑重组JLA的事，你觉得我们有能力接下这个重任并且招募到更多的成员吗？我知道你还在怀疑自己不能胜任蝙蝠侠的职责，不仅仅对于哥谭——这也是你在接下披风之后到现在仍未前往瞭望塔的原因。

你觉得你永远无法取代他。

没错，你当然无法取代布鲁斯。你现在所做的一切绝不是在抹去他的存在，你一直在以你自己的方式铭记他，用他留给你的一切保卫那座城市。只有你有资格继承他的意志，也只有你，才能让“蝙蝠侠”活下去。蝙蝠侠必须永生不死——这是你曾经告诫所有蝙蝠侠意志的秉承者们的誓言。

迪克，别让痛苦和迷失压垮你，别让我们也失去你。我知道这对你来说是多么艰难，但请你牢记自己是谁。我认识的前神奇小子，他总能以自己惊人的技巧破解陷阱，取得战斗的胜利。和他的导师一样，无论处于什么样的困境之中，他总会准备好一个B计划。

如果你计划去参加两周后危机事件的纪念活动，让我陪你一起去。

爱你的，

D. T

 

***

 

亲爱的迪克：

我甚至没办法与戴安娜谈这件事，现在若是与你面对面，我也一定难以开口。这就是写信最大的好处之一了，希望你能有时间看完。

再次见到罗伯特和泰瑞时，看着他们痛苦狰狞的表情，我在没有意识到的时候就已泪流满面。我本以为我早已度过了那些难关，但我还是没有自己以为的那么强大。每天夜里我在恐惧中惊醒，手上似乎还沾有他们的血。我清楚那是残留的灯戒能量在作怪，但我还是忍不住想，为什么当时我没有和他们一起走呢，这样我就不必承受这些刻骨铭心的痛苦了。

迪克，我想你一定也了解这种感觉。不同的是，对布鲁斯的忠诚与爱拯救了你，你必须放下一切伤痛走下去。

那么我又该怎么做？

D.T

 

***

 

亲爱的迪克， 

谢谢你，这几天我已经没有再做噩梦了。不过我想回天堂岛一段时间，JLA的事务我会找人代为处理的。

永远爱你，

D. T

 

***（最后是一张贺卡）

 

亲爱的前神奇小子： 

感恩节快乐！终于又有机会给你写点东西了。我猜你下个月你会回哥谭度过圣诞节对吗？代我向布鲁斯、阿尔弗雷德、提米与达米安他们问好！

很高兴能看到你们又能并肩站在一起，我想这对你来说一定是最好的礼物了。

（包裹里是上次你提到的，前往天堂岛的传送咒文印制的石板，天知道你要那些做什么） 

最美好的祝愿，

D. T


	6. Epilogue

布鲁斯做了一个梦。

他梦见自己在深夜的哥谭市中徘徊。他漫无目的地在屋檐与滴水兽之间穿梭，街道上没有一辆汽车，没有车灯或是轰鸣声，一切安静得像是时间静止了。

突然间，一个黑影从他上方闪过，速度很快，就好像划破夜色的飞鸟。黑色的身形和手臂上电光蓝色的条纹——布鲁斯潜意识中知道那是谁，甚至连名字都到了嘴边，但他却无论如何也发不出半个音节。对方敏捷地飞跃屋檐，融入黑夜之中。布鲁斯试图迈开步子尾随，但他们之间的距离愈拉愈远。布鲁斯知道这是梦，知道所有一切并不是真实的，但仍感到自己的双脚像是灌了铅，越来越疲惫。一瞬间景色改变了，他置身于一个空旷的巷子中间。那个黑衣服的人背对他站在在一盏昏暗闪烁的路灯之下。

这个时候出现了音乐声，人声，喧闹声，像是隔着一层雾，从很遥远的地方传来。布鲁斯低头看着自己的手，他的手套，还有装甲全都不见了，他发现自己穿着一套黑色的西装。这太奇怪了，他还未开始思考自己这是在哪里，不远处肮脏的路面上的白色粉笔痕与干涸的血迹闯入视野，很快给了他答案。

犯罪巷。父母遇害的的地方。布鲁斯听见自己这么想。记忆之中电影院劣质的音响声，在阴暗狭窄的巷子里回荡。

之前那人蹲下身放下一支玫瑰，就在地面上两个清晰的粉笔画出的人体轮廓的旁边。布鲁斯怔怔地看着，很快那人影站起身，背对着他走入黑暗的深巷，越来越远。那一瞬间，一种莫名的恐惧抓住布鲁斯的心脏，令他透不过气来。他想追上前，拉住那个人——他必须制止那他，阻止之后将要发生的事，虽然他自己也记不起来需要被阻止的到底是什么。

然而，脚下的路面像是牢牢吸住了他的双腿，极度的疲惫令他动弹不得，甚至没法移动哪怕一根手指。他挣扎着，绝望地看着那个人影消失在黑暗之中。

四周的景物又变化了，这一次是一个空旷的平台。冷风毫无预兆地侵袭全身，他不住打了一个冷战。判断不出自己身在何处，并且失去了装甲与武器——不安在他心中膨胀，这种不堪一击的状态他已经很久没有经历过了。

“你好，布鲁斯.韦恩。”

陌生的声音毫无预兆地打断他混沌的思想。布鲁斯一惊，迅速转向说话人的方向，至少他试图这么做。

那是布鲁斯从未见过的诡异的景象。一个人影立于平台边缘高起的围栏上，像是火焰和液态金属般的长发漂浮在哥谭浑浊的空气中，闪烁着震人心魄的奇异光芒。布鲁斯无法看清她（布鲁斯推测）的面容，但他却感觉到了对方脸上的笑意。也正是那一刻，整个城市的照明被尽数点亮，连夜空都灯火通明。

“你是谁？”布鲁斯听到自己问。

“一个老朋友。”模糊的人影回答。事实上布鲁斯已经意识到对方是谁——或者说是什么了。他只是有些惊讶，自己会在内心深处制造出对方的形象、惊讶于自己还能如此冷静地与“她”对话。

“我从你出生之时就在注视着你，了解你，”声音时而空旷遥远，时而像是在他耳边：“你离开了，我的蝙蝠侠。留下这个城市无人看守，陷入疯狂的深渊。”

“……我有帮手，他们会替我照看好一切。”

“当然。”那个女人说。“你就是为了找寻接替者才选择了他们。”

“不。”布鲁斯皱眉。“不是那样。”他没有这么想过，他引导他们，他给予罗宾们一个前进的方向，是他们选择了自己的道路。是迪克他自己——

“理查德.格雷森。”对方笑道，“没错，你培养的战士中最强大的，与你最接近、却又最不同的一个。”

布鲁斯顺着女人的视线看过去，他的思绪终于联系在一起了。那个在巷子里为他父母祷告的人，那熟悉的黑色与电光蓝，多米诺面具与柔顺的黑发——夜翼一言不发地站在他面前。布鲁斯以为他会像以前一样走上前责怪自己的不告而别，或是干脆揍自己一拳——毕竟这才是他们一贯的相处。但是青年什么也没说，他的表情甚至并未流露出愤怒或者哀伤。

就好像布鲁斯并不存在一样。这样的认识令布鲁斯感到他离开的这一段时间，迪克变得更善于隐藏自己的感情和伤痛，变得越来越像蝙蝠——

那一瞬间青年身上的制服改变了，凯夫拉装甲取代轻便的黑蓝色制服，包裹着他柔韧的身躯。青年肩上的披风与布鲁斯的不同，为了适应主人战斗方式经过改良的轻便布料迎风翻飞，如同黑色的羽翼。

对了，他想起来了。迪克早已放弃了夜翼的身份成为了哥谭的蝙蝠侠，代替他维护哥谭市的安全。

“很美不是吗。”那个声音在布鲁斯耳边说，“既勇敢又忠诚，这也是你一直将他留在身边的原因。”

不是这样的。布鲁斯想要否认，但他心底深处某个地方却想要妥协了。“他是我的搭档，我信赖他。”

“没错。但这真的是你所期待看到的吗？”那个声音问，缺少情感和语调，布鲁斯甚至开始觉得这只不过是他在与自己的思维对话。“你改变了他的信仰他的人生他的一切；你的信赖像是锁链和利刃，令他满身伤痕。你考虑过那是他真正需要的吗？”

布鲁斯早已经厌倦与任何人解释他收留、并将迪克领上打击犯罪道路的原因。但如今，他又开始不能确定了。他急迫地看向唯一能给他答案的人，寻求对方的回答。

年轻的蝙蝠侠不知何时已经走到模糊的人影身边，他轻声说：“这是我自己的选择，布鲁斯。”

“我喜欢他。”那个女人笑道。她贴近青年，将身体靠在他胸前，“可以为了信念献出一切。这点和年轻时的你一模一样。”

不。布鲁斯心头一紧。

“那么，理查德，”她面对他，长发在夜色中闪烁着奇异的光芒。“把你的一切都给我吧。”

这个时候，对位置的知觉突然击中布鲁斯，他意识到他们所在之地是哥谭最高处——韦恩大厦顶层。深不见底的黑暗早已吞噬了整个城市，环绕在他们四周。这个城市本身就是一个深渊，它已经夺去了他的父母——博学、慷慨的托马斯.韦恩，美丽善良的玛莎.韦恩——所有那些美好的东西都将成为它的养料。它永远不会停止索取，它会一个一个地，从他身边夺去他们——他的亲人，他的挚爱。

“不。”布鲁斯听见自己说。他想要移动脚步，但那种侵入骨髓的疲惫再次令他动弹不得。恐惧吞噬了布鲁斯，他惊恐地看向站在大楼边缘的蝙蝠侠，“不，迪克。停下！”

迪克看了布鲁斯一眼，然后转身，从平台的边缘一跃而下。

“不！！！”

 

***

 

他从雷鸣般的心跳声中惊醒，冷汗打湿了他的衬衫。

“布鲁斯？”一个熟悉的声音在他上方询问。“你还好吗？”

布鲁斯抬手掌压住自己的前额，从沙发上坐起来。“……多少点了？”

“唔，大概还有一刻钟就晚上七点了。”那个温和的声音回答。布鲁斯这才注意到窗外的天色已经完全昏暗，他睡了这么久？

“你看上去很累，再休息一会？我去叫阿尔弗雷德把晚餐时间推后一些。”

“不用。”布鲁斯拉住准备起身离开的人，他还未能从梦境的余韵平复。“不用通知他，迪克。我已经清醒了。”

青年在他身边坐下，用手按着他的肩膀。熟悉的温度和气息让布鲁斯逐渐放松了下来。

“既然醒了就快些换衣服，睡美人。达米安和提米该等不及了。”

 

***

 

布鲁斯看着眼前已经着装整齐的黑发青年，对方正目不转睛地为他打领带。

“需要这么讲究？”这本不应该是布鲁斯问出的话，他只是对青年的积极感到很意外。

“阿尔弗雷德精心准备的、一年才有一次的圣诞晚餐。Come on，布鲁斯，我不觉得他会让我们穿着T恤进餐。”

这是他们一家人再次团聚的第一个圣诞节，也难怪他们的老朋友会如此的谨慎了。

“OK. 搞掂！”青年用双手抚平男人衬衣上的皱褶，退后一步欣赏自己的杰作。“哇哦，韦恩先生，现在你英俊得可以迷倒一整个足球场的姑娘。”

“但韦恩的心里只有一个人，”布鲁斯回答，假装露出惋惜的神情，“可惜了这副好皮囊。”

迪克被他逗乐了，伸手扶住男人的后颈，轻轻地吻他带着笑意的唇角。“快走吧，现在连我也要等不及了。”

“迪克。”布鲁斯拉住青年的手臂。他注视着对方疑惑的脸，克制要将他拉近怀中深吻的冲动。“在此之前……我有一件东西要给你。”

布鲁斯示意对方先别问，然后从衣袋中拿出一个黑色的盒子。他打开了它，黑色的天鹅绒夹层中静静地放着一枚款式简单的戒指。

“我成为蝙蝠侠后的第一枚蝙蝠镖，我将它融化后制成了这个。”布鲁斯说，“我在里面加入了韦恩塔一级权限的密匙。我想把它交给你。不仅是韦恩的产业，我想与你共享蝙蝠侠的——布鲁斯韦恩的一切。因为你是我能想到的唯一值得拥有这一切的人。”

黑发青年怔怔地望着他。

“……我又搞砸了，是吗？”布鲁斯叹气，他料到这种朴质的东西还是太过缺乏吸引力。他皱了皱眉，再不然就是他的表达方式有什么失误？“你如果不喜欢——迪克！？”

青年突然整个人跳起来搂住布鲁斯，令男人未说完的话变成了一个惊呼。不知该如何反应的布鲁斯，只好任由迪克像只八爪鱼一样搂住自己，并抬手拍青年的背。

“噢，老天。”迪克将怀抱松开了一些，但他的脸依然埋在布鲁斯怀里，他的声音有些发闷。“老天，布鲁斯你这个混球。你让我怎么离得开你呢。”

布鲁斯忍不住轻笑出声。他一手环住迪克的腰，另一手将对方的手引导至自己的腰间，让两人的姿势更为契合与舒适。

 

“这正是我期望的。”

 

 

My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. 

我再也压抑不住这份感情了。请允许我告诉你，我多么仰慕你，多么爱你。

 

 

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提几个因为行文最后没写进去的地方。罗伊与芭芭拉打的赌的内容是BD是会先接吻还是先上床。迪克收到的来自唐娜的信背景分别是在最终危机之后、身为蝙蝠的迪克加入JLA之前、至黑之夜、和布鲁斯归来之后，我想大家应该都看得出来。
> 
> 以及最后布鲁斯确实是在求婚，只是他表达方式一如既往有点跑偏。相信迪克会懂他 :)


End file.
